wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Darlin Sisnera
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }} Darlin Sisnera was a High Lord of Tear. He was made Steward in Tear to the Lord Dragon and is now the crowned King of Tear. Appearance Darlin is well into his middle years and not particularly handsome, although he has beautiful blue eyes. He is dark, with a pointed beard and close-cropped dark hair. He is about 6' feet tall, a head shorter than Rand al'Thor. He has an overly large nose, though he also has a wonderful laugh; it was said that his laugh would cause any woman to forgive his lack of looks. Activities Going into rebellion He is first met by Matrim Cauthon as the Stone of Tear is falling to Rand al'Thor and the Aiel. He is very skilled with a sword and Mat, who defeated Galad Damodred and Gawyn Trakand with a quarterstaff is hard pressed to beat him, even though Darlin had only just recently awakened. He disappears soon after the Stone of Tear is taken and in open rebellion and treason takes his men to Haddon Mirk. He later takes all his men and joins with the Cairhienin rebellion at the Spine of the World. He meets Rand when Rand comes in secret to meet with the rebels. A bubble of evil appears as a mist that attacks the rebel camp and they are all forced to flee. As they are fleeing Rand is stabbed by Padan Fain with the Shadar Logoth dagger. Darlin carries Rand to safety and seems to have changed his opinion of Rand. He seems to be trying to court Caraline Damodred. Cadsuane Melaidhrin takes Darlin and Caraline under her "protection", not entire willingly, and keeps them in Lady Arilyn's palace in Cairhien. Steward and then King After his release, he returns to Tear, where Rand makes him Steward. A number of High Lords lay siege to the Stone of Tear and only agree to disperse if Darlin is made the King of Tear. Rand agrees to this. Darlin then asks for Caraline to marry him, which she doesn't answer. Min Farshaw gives him some advice as to what the crown he will wear could look like. Rand then asks Darlin to organize all troops available in Tear, where he will have the Asha'man transport them to Arad Doman. He greets Rand when Rand withdraws his forces from Arad Doman back into Tear. Rand informs Darlin that his troops will now be moving toward Shayol Ghul. Rand asks Darlin to gather all the High Lords and Ladies of Tear into a line. Once gathered, Rand looks into every one of their eyes and discovers that Weiramon Saniago and Anaiyella Narencelona are Darkfriends and orders them to leave. He then informs Darlin to marshal all his forces and get them ready to march to the Field of Merrilor. The Last Battle Due to Darlin being King, he represents Tear during the signing of the Dragon's Peace. He is not to happy with the document due to several points such as the matter of border disputes no longer allowed. Darlin is furious that Rand would deny going to Shayol Ghul if the rulers don't sign the document. Moiraine Damodred arrives and reminds all the rulers of the Karaethon Cycle, with special attention to Darlin when she mentions the line: : Egwene finally signs the document, which leads to all the rest of the rulers to follow suit. Darlin Travels with his men to Shayol Ghul. During the Last Battle, Darlin takes command at Thakan'dar when Rodel Ituralde becomes incapacitated. He held formation as long as he could, until his tent was destroyed; he was found half-dead after the battle. He recovered quickly enough to attend Rand's funeral. Viewing *Min's viewings show that Darlin will marry Caraline Damodred; and that he will die in bed, while she will survive him. *He will also receive a crown with a sword at the front and become a King- (fulfilled) Category:High Nobility of Tear Category:Stewards of the Dragon Category:Nobility